Followers
by Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan
Summary: 5 heroes escape the village-but find that the Kanitos will follow them 'till this war is dead.


2

**Followers**

This is the sequel to "Attack of the Village". It takes place in the same fan fiction and follows shortly after the 5 heroes leave the attacked ruins of the village and help Kaz-Ma-Ki.

"We're here." Olimar said, after reaching the Distant Spring by air. They landed on the spring's large stump, and there they saw that a large number of Yellow Pikmin were looking over the stumps rings, trying to find its age.

"Hello!" Greeted one of the Pikmin. "We heard of the attack on Kaz-Ma-Ki. Terrible tragedy. We hope you can make yourselves comfortable, and hope we don't make to much noise."

"Don't worry," said Gary, "we hope we don't attract too much unwanted attention."

So they stayed the night, wondering if they should leave to Hocatate, because of the Beady Long-Legs migration becoming more and more random, or if they should just stay on the planet for a bit.

"I say we go home," Louie said, "Because the food here sucks."

"You suck" Olimar said. "And besides, what if something else happens?"

"It will happen," Said Karoka Sakoka, "if I stay here-you all know that."

"Well, we're low on fuel, so we'll just have to wait for the solar engines to recharge," Gold said.

So they went to sleep. Gold, in the middle of the night, woke to a noise coming from the spring. He heard splashing, and a evil tongue being spoke. Kanitos.

"Wake up!" he whispered loudly. "They're here to kill Karoka!"

They woke up, drowsy. "Whazzup?" He said, still only half awake.

Gold instantly woke everyone, with, despite his old age, Gary being the first one to wake. They ran to the end of the camp, which was placed at the onion landing site, and looked around the corner. There were five Kanitos, and at the sight of them seeing the Yellow Pikmin up at the tree stump, they instantly thought that Karoka was up there. They quietly ran toward the bridge that went straight up the stump.

Olimar was the first to shoot his gun he found at the village. He aimed at the Kanito's black bodies, thus securing a one hit KIA. The Kanitos then turned. "That's him, and EXTRAS!" said one with a mask with a green triangle in the middle. He, unbeknownst to the five, was a high ranked general named Kamma Doomi. You may have noticed, all named Kanitos have initials of K and D. It's tradition. He raised his Rapier sword. "Kill them, and you all get extra feed!" That was all they needed, because the extra feed would be Pikmin.

The party tried to shoot, but their guns were out of ammo. They were ever since they found them in the village. Their fates were sealed. The Kanitos raised their swords. "Die."

In an instant, Kamma Doomi and his soldiers were dead as Dodos. The attacker was the blue-eyed Kaz-Ma-Kakian they met in the city. He had a sheath on his robe, and had a short sword with dark blue, almost black, blood on it, as one blow killed all of them.

"Well-met," He said, and jumped off, running away.

The party was speechless. "What just happened?" was a thought that passed through the two Hocatatians minds.

After the gunshots, and yelling, the Yellow Pikmin awoke. "What happened?!" He said, looking upon the dead bodies, with obvious sword wounds.

It took the small family of Gold and Gary Saruthee little time to tell the Pikmin what had happened, from beginning, the village, middle, Kaz-Ma-Ki, to end, here.

"I see," He said, "But you have to clean this bloodyi mess. It isn't exactly hospitable to have corpses on your front lawn."

"I see." And with that they jumped back to the ships, as they didn't want to endanger them any further. Plus they were just lazy. Before they took off, however, Karoka wrote a note, and pressed it up to the cockpit window.

"Bulls-"but his profanity was cut off by the engine blasting. They were flying to Hocatate.

During the travels in space, they saw small white pods with purple windows.

"What _is that?"_ He was soon answered.

The pods ran flew toward them. It was a small squad of Kanito pods. They are sometimes used for suicide bombings, but other times are equipped with small turrets. These turrets are usually bullets, but sometimes, are equipped with meteor blasting lazers. One hit shot, and all 5 of the party would be nothing but red space corpses.

Louie contacted Olimar through radio. "Use your lazer!" Olimar then remembered getting it back in his first adventure with the Pikmin.

"OK." He pressed a button, and the lazer turret was deployed, which pulled out a lever in the cockpit. He pushed the button on it, and blasted away the Kanitos. "WOOHOO!" He yelled, and got back to flying.

Olimar, 24 Earth hours later, radioed in a obnoxious pilot voice, "Hello, this is your captain shpeaking. We're now approatsscching Hocatate. Pleash shtand by".

i No pun intended


End file.
